This invention relates generally to material delivery systems and more particularly to the control of power to the delivery system metering devices.
In markets requiring the usage of chemicals, often hazardous substances, the Environmental Protection Agency and other regulatory bodies are imposing stricter regulations on the transportation, handling, dispersion, disposal, and reporting of actual usage of chemicals. These regulations, along with public health concerns, has generated a need for products that address these issues dealing with proper chemical handling.
To reduce the quantity of chemicals handled, the concentration of the chemical, as applied, has been increasing. This has raised the cost of chemicals per unit weight and has also required more accurate dispensing systems. For example, typical existing systems for agricultural pesticide dispensing use a mechanical chain driven dispenser. Normal wear and tear on these mechanical dispensers can alter the rate of pesticide applied by as much as 15%. For one typical chemical, Force.RTM., a pyrethroid type insecticide by ICI, an over-application rate of 15% can increase the cost of the insecticide by $750 over 500 acres.
Since many of the current pesticide systems are mechanical systems, any record keeping and reporting must be kept manually.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present material delivery systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.